


The Adventures of Gabricat

by SilverWhisperer



Series: Forgotten Memories [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, communication is key, finally people start using their words, gabriel is still a dummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWhisperer/pseuds/SilverWhisperer
Summary: Between therapy and his family finally starting to feel whole again, Gabriel decides it's time he and Nathalie take things one step further. But an Agreste can't do anything halfway. In an attempt to make his proposal magical (literally) he accidentally turns himself into a cat. Things get worse when they realize that Nathalie is allergic to cats. How will he survive? Will he ever be able to propose? And why does he keep having the compulsion to push things off tables?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Forgotten Memories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631836
Comments: 114
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Forgotten Memories before this. This story takes place about two months after that story.
> 
> Also IM_an_EVIL_GENIUS, this is all your fault!

“They’ve been quiet for too long,” Nathalie said, looking in the direction of the elevator to the former lair. Former lair because Marinette and Gabriel had turned it into some sort of fashion designers heaven slash magical lab for studying the grimoire. 

Adrien didn’t look up from where he sat on the floor of the atelier with Nikki making some sort of diorama, though to Nathalie it looked more like a mess of paper, glue and paint. They had refused her help but she knew from experience that she’d have to stay up late the night before it was due to help them fix it.

“They’re not children,” he said.

“They probably got caught up designing again and forgot about the time,” Nikki said.

“I still worry when I don’t hear anything from them in over an hour,” Nathalie said. She’d put it in the conditions for helping him to adopt Nikki that he had to see a psychiatrist about his depression, anxiety and sensory processing disorder. He’d been taking his medicine on time and had been having some strange side effects. For one, he was smiling far more often than she’d ever seen him, and they were genuine too which was strange. Two, he’d become more touchy, demanding hugs from Adrien, Nikki and especially Nathalie, but he still refused to touch anyone else and the only other presence he could endure was Marinette’s. Three, it was as if a flip had switched. He’d been having trouble designing before but now he would spend hours and hours working on designing and sewing and one of them would have to drag him away to eat and sleep. He’d once gone a week without showering and she suspected he’d repurposed the left over adult… absorbent underwear so he wouldn’t have to take any breaks at all. Nathalie hadn’t been amused. Working for Gabriel was really like taking care of a child sometimes. At least he made an effort on their 'dates'.

“I’ll go check on them,” she said, standing.

Before she could make it across the room to the elevator, it rose from the ground revealing a sheepish looking Marinette holding a blond cat in her arms.

“Aw, he’s cute,” Nikki said. “Did he jump in through the window?”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Nathalie said, her eyes narrow. “Marinette, what have you two been up to?”

“Um well…

“Don’t tell me--”

Marinette held out the annoyed looking cat. “He read an incantation out loud and turned into a cat.”

The paint brushes dropped from Adrien’s and Nikki’s hand. Nathalie was thankful she’d made sure to have them cover the carpet with a sheet of plastic before starting their project. They ran over to Marinette. Nikki took him from her hands. 

“Daddy’s so cute as a cat,” she said.

He put his paw over her mouth so she wouldn’t say more. He at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

Adrien reached down to scratch him behind the ear. Gabriel hit away his hand making Adrien chuckle. “Dad even acts like a cat.”

Once Nikki had heard she was going to be adopted, she’d immediately starting referring to Gabriel as ‘Daddy’. When Adrien heard that he’d stopped calling Gabriel ‘Father’ and started calling him ‘Dad’. Gabriel didn’t stop him and now they were once step closer to forgetting about bloodlines.

Gabriel jumped down from Nikki’s hands and leaped onto the podium so he could look down at them. He let out a loud ‘meow’, realized he couldn’t speak and proceeded to faint dramatically. Nathalie caught him before he hit to ground.

“Sir, you’re being overdramatic,” she said. He glared at her. “It’s still work hours.” He said it felt weird for his girlfriend to call him ‘Sir’ and made him feel like he was doing something wrong and dirty. The years of habit couldn’t change within a month and Nathalie slipped up every now and then.

“Can you change him back?” Adrien asked.

Marinette scratched the back of her neck. “I need to go do some more translating. I swear this wasn’t intentional.”

Gabriel meowed as if to say ‘of course it wasn’t’.

Nathalie scratched his chin, making him purr. 

“Adrien does that too,” Marinette said. She reached over to scratch his ears. He closed his eyes and purred, then they snapped open. He covered his ears.

“I told you not to do that in public,” he said, turning red.

Gabriel and Nathalie raised their eyebrows at him, or at least that’s what it looked like Gabriel was trying to do. Nikki stepped away.

“I don’t want to know what you two do alone,” she said.

“We haven’t-- I mean it’s not--” His shoulders slumped. 

Marinette scratched his ear again. “You’re so cute.”

His face got even redder.

“Wait, if he transformed, where are his clothes?” Nikki asked. “Is he… naked?”

Adrien and Nathalie’s eyes widened.

“No no no. They um, transformed with him,” Marinette said.

“Then what was in his pockets are now inside of him?” Nikki asked.

“Let me check,” Adrien said, pulling out his phone. He dialed Gabriel’s number. A small blue light appeared on his stomach. 

Gabriel let out a surprised yelp and tried to pat his stomach where the light was but it was hard since he was now a cat. He grabbed onto Nathalie’s sweater and cried. She patted his back.

“There there. I’ll have Gorilla get you some bubble tea,” she said.”Would that help you feel better?” Then she sneezed and sneezed and sneezed and kept sneezing until it made her cough. Gabriel meowed, worried. She handed him to Adrien and left the room.

“Dad, I think she’s allergic to you,” he said. Gabriel went limp in his hands. “Don’t worry, Father. I’m sure Marinette will think of something.”

“I’ll do my best,” Marinette said.

“By the way, what were you two trying to do anyway?” Nikki asked.

Marinette looked at Gabriel. “Can I tell them?” she asked. He hesitated for a moment before giving a defeated nod. “He wants to propose.”

“What?” Adrien and Nikki asked.

“Sh!” Marinette said. “We can’t let Nathalie hear.”

“But they’ve only been dating for two months,” Nikki said.

“They’ve known each other for years. They can skip the dating part,” Adrien said.

Gabriel reached up to pat his cheek. The boy was finally starting to understand romance.

“Then how did he end up like this?” Nikki asked.

“We found a part in the book where he could make something similar looking to the Northern Lights appear in the sky over Paris. He wanted it to be part of the surprise,” Marinette said. “The word for north and cat are written the same but pronounced differently. He said the word for cat and this happened.”

Gabriel sighed, his front legs hanging over Adrien’s arms.

“Dad, if you wanted to propose, Nikki and I already have a plan,” he said.

“We can even adjust it to suit the Northern Lights if you want,” Nikki said. “Though I guess it would be hard to cast that spell when you’re in a public place.”

“The proposal won’t even happen if I can’t--”

Marinette was interrupted by Nathalie reentering the room with a mask covering her nose and mouth and a bottle of pills in her hand. The four kwamis who had been watching cricket in Gabriel’s master bedroom flew in behind her. Plagg and Duusuu burst out laughing when they saw him. Gabriel swatted at them and managed to hit Plagg who didn’t stop laughing even when he was thrown face first into a couch cushion.

“Master, what have you done this time?” Nooroo asked, somehow managing to keep from laughing.

“Marinette, we agreed the incantations were too dangerous,” Tikki said.

“It wasn’t on purpose,” Marinette said. She stood on the elevator. “I’ll go do more research.” She sunk into the ground.

Adrien held his father out in front of him. “What do we do with you until she turns you back?” he asked.

Nikki grinned wickedly. “Do you think if we shine a laser pointer he’d chase it?”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. She better not--

Nikki grabbed a pen with a pointer from Nathalie’s desk and shone it on the ground. He couldn’t help it. He just had to catch that red dot. It wasn’t until she turned it off that he noticed they were laughing at him. He walked out of the atelier with his head down only to be picked off the floor by Nathalie. He struggled to get out of her hold before she had an asthma attack. 

“Relax. I took some allergy tablets and I’m wearing a mask,” she said. She took him into the kitchen and rested him on the counter. She placed a bowl with bubble tea in front of him. Bubble tea solved all life’s problems.

She stroked his back as he drank. “Just what were you trying to do this time, Gabriel?” she asked.

For the first time he was glad he couldn’t speak. She couldn’t accuse him of keeping a secret if he was a cat.

“Maybe you should use this time to actually sleep for once,” she said.

Gabriel ignored her. Who had time for sleep when there was designing and research and magic to be had?

Adrien and Nikki walked into the kitchen. Gabriel huffed and turned his back to them. Adrien picked him up anyway.

“I’ve been doing this cat thing for a few years now. You’ll be fine,” he said.

“And now I get to be one too,” Nikki said. That was when they noticed Adrien had lent her his ring. “Plagg, claws out.” She transformed into Chat Noir, except with a skirt and long hair. “This is so awesome!”

“You have to give it back,” Adrien said. 

“Yeah yeah. I wish Marinette would give me one,” Nikki said.

“No,” Nathalie said immediately. Gabriel meowed in protest. Nathalie cleared her throat. “A child of your age should not be using something so dangerous. Adrien, don’t give her the ring again.”

“Aw,” Nikki said.

“Need I remind you that I still can’t breathe properly,” Nathalie said.

“But that was different,” Nikki said.

“No buts. You will not have a miraculous. The only reason Adrien still has his is because Plagg is now loyal to me and me alone.”

Adrien turned to Nikki. “Plagg, what did you do?” he asked.

“He says she’s scary,” Nikki said.

“Good,” Nathalie said.

Gabriel jumped down from Adrien’s arms and ran out of the room then back into the room then out of the room then back into the room looking completely confused as to what just happened.

“Don’t worry. It’s a cat thing,” Adrien said. 

Gabriel flopped on the floor with a sigh. 

“Go clean up before dinner,” Nathalie said. Adrien and Chat Nikki went to clean up their mess in the atelier. She looked down at Gabriel. “Sir, I don’t think I should stay for dinner this evening. I’m afraid to take off this mask.” He let out a whimpering nose. Nathalie bent down to scratch his ears. “Try not to get into any trouble while I’m away.” He huffed and turned his head. “You know if I get an asthma attack I’ll be stuck in bed for a week.”

He let out a sigh and patted her hand. He’d been telling her for years to take better care of herself. He couldn’t ask her to stay when it would make her sick. Then his eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. He reached to his leg and groaned. The inhaler he usually kept in his pocket was gone.

“Don’t worry. I have mine,” Nathalie said. “See you tomorrow, sir.”

******

Marinette left after dinner. Gabriel refused to eat like an animal and make a mess even though he was hungry. His pride was more important. He kept his seat at the head of the table, even though he could no longer see above it. 

The first thing he did afterwards was make sure Nikki was in bed. She had frequent nightmares and would try to avoid sleeping as much as possible.

Gabriel dragged the blanket up to her neck with his teeth. 

“But I want to watch the next episode,” she said.

Gabriel placed his paw on her mouth and shook his head. 

“Please?”

He pushed the tablet off the bed and pointed to the pillow.

“Fine, but only if you promise to stay.”

He nodded. It wasn’t an unusual request. She sometimes asked Adrien to stay. Never Nathalie though. He didn’t understand why. She wanted them to get married even though the relationship between them was strained. He really wanted to ask Nikki about it but he couldn’t speak.

“Daddy, do you think Nathalie hates the idea of being a mom?” Nikki asked.

Honestly, he’d never thought about it. Adrien had already been eight when she’d started working for them and they were very close but they sometimes acted more like  
siblings than like a parent and child.

She rolled onto her side so she could look at him. “I don’t think I could be a good mom. I don’t even know what a good mom is like. I wonder if Nathalie is thinking the same.”

Gabriel thought that might be the case. Nathalie had never had a family before.

“We don’t know how to talk to each other. It’s weird. I thought it would be easy because… you know…”

Nikki had had a traumatic experience with her birth parents. Trauma didn’t begin to explain Nathalie’s childhood.

“Adrien doesn’t seem worried but they’ve been together for longer. I feel left out sometimes.” Nikki sniffled and wiped her eyes. “I don’t like feeling left out. It hurts.”

Gabriel was certain Nathalie wasn’t doing that on purpose but Nikki didn’t know that.

“What if you two get married and she still doesn’t like me?” She sniffled.Gabriel wished he could open his mouth and tell her that won’t happen, but he had to settle for curling up next to her. “And because everyone else has a miraculous except me, I don’t know what to say when the topic comes up and I get left out again.” He knew she wanted a miraculous but he’d thought that it was because she wanted to be a hero too.

Nikki hugged him and cried into his fur until she fell asleep. Gabriel made a mental note to have a talk with both of them once he got back his human body. He had a feeling similar thoughts were running through Nathalie’s mind.

He slipped out of her grasp once she was sound asleep and went to Adrien’s door. He scratched on it until Adrien opened it and walked inside.

“How are you holding up?” Adrien asked.

Plagg burst out laughing again. “This gets better every time,” he said.

“Don’t tease him,” Nooroo said. “It’s okay Master. Marinette will find a way to fix this.”

Gabriel nodded and hopped onto Adrien’s bed.

Adrien sat next to him. “Dad, are you seriously thinking about proposing?” he asked. Gabriel nodded. Adrien smiled. “You know, after everything that happened and finding out what kind of person Mom was, I’m glad you’re moving on with Nathalie. I’m just a little worried about her and Nikki. They don’t seem to really get along. I thought they would have been closer given what happened.”

Gabriel shook his head and looked up at Nooroo.

“Nikki’s parents were mean to her. Nathalie’s was more than just mean,” Nooroo said. “The backgrounds are similar only by first glance. Don’t forget that we got Nikki away from her parents while she was still young. Nathalie wasn’t so lucky and foster care didn’t treat her well either. Nathalie is probably just as confused as Nikki is, if not more.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Adrien asked.

“Just leave them alone. They’ll work it out eventually,” Plagg said. He flew towards Adrien with a magazine in hand. “Buy me this.” He pointed to limited edition cheese.

“More cheese?” Adrien asked.

“Your father buys Nooroo and Duusuu fancy teas, coffees and video games. All I want is cheese and--”

“Fine. I’ll buy you more cheese in the morning.” Adrien rolled his eyes and lied down. “Dad, you promised me a proper vacation but things kept happening and we couldn’t take it. Kagami invited me to go to some sites in Japan. My birthday is coming up soon. Can we go then?”

Gabriel gestured in the direction of Nikki’s room and then to himself.

“Yes, all of us. Mrs Tsurugi says she’ll let Kagami have evenings off if you and Nathalie would keep an eye on her.”

He had promised to take Adrien to Japan. Gabriel sighed and nodded. He’d tell Nathalie to book the tickets and the hotel as soon as he could speak again.

Adrien grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Gabriel yelped and tried to escape. Adrien didn’t let go.

“I can’t wait. It’ll be so much fun. I just… don’t want to leave Marinette alone for so long. Can she come too?”

Gabriel stopped struggling long enough to look at his son and wonder where he got his brains from. He knew Adrien was dating Marinette now but the boy must know that Kagami liked him as well and being with both of them at the same time might cause problems even if the girls were friends.

“I’ll text her in the morning and ask if she wants to come too.”

Gabriel could just hope that Marinette would make the right decision because he could not trust Adrien to make it on his own.

“Dad, when you and Nathalie get married, I get the be the best man, got it?”

Gabriel nodded. Who else could it be? That idiot Jagged?

“Hurry up and propose so we can start working on Nathalie’s dress, and Nikki’s too. She’d look so cute in blue or purple.” He placed Gabriel on the ground. “I’m going to sleep. Good night Dad.”

Gabriel meowed in response and went to his own room. He hopped onto the bed and curled up in the middle, but he couldn’t sleep. It was too big, too open, too cold. He jumped down and went to the closet and curled up in the corner. Much better.

*****

At around midnight, he was woken by the feeling of a nightmare. He followed it to Adrien’s room. He’d been having nightmares ever since that day they fought Jeff. Nooroo opened the door to let Gabriel inside. He jumped onto the bed and poked Adrien’s cheek. The boy bolted up, panting and covered in sweat. He dragged a hand down his face.

“Kid, you okay?” Plagg asked. “Here, have some cheese.” He tried to shove a piece of cheese into Adrien’s mouth. He pushed the kwami away. 

“I don’t want your stinky cheese, you fake cat,” Adrien said.

Plagg shrugged. “Your loss.” He tossed it in the air and caught it in his mouth.

“Flashbacks,” Nooroo said.

Adrien nodded. He looked at Gabriel who sat on the bed next to him. “I know that was two months ago but… I lost both of you that day. I can’t… I can’t just get over that.” He held his hands up to his face. “I was covered in her blood. She died in my arms. I came home to find your body on the floor.” He held his face in his hands. “I can’t stop seeing those memories.”

Gabriel stuck his head under Adrien’s arm and tried to give him a hug. His short legs with no hands were an endless source of frustration.

Adrien picked him up and hugged him to his chest. “Dad, please never do something reckless like that again. I won’t try to leave you again so please don’t die.”

Gabriel nodded, though he didn’t mean it. If his family was in trouble, he’d do anything to save them. Adrien would understand that eventually. For now, what Adrien needed the most was to hear that he won’t be left alone, so Gabriel hugged him as best as he could in a silent promise to be there for as long as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel sulked in the corner of the dining room at breakfast the next morning.

“What’s wrong with Daddy?” Nikki asked.

“He refuses to eat like a cat. He’s probably just hungry,” Adrien said.

Gabriel’s stomach growled but he refused to go to the table. He would not lower himself to eat like a cat.

Nathalie walked into the room wearing a face mask. “Sorry I’m late. There was an accident requiring the help of a sentimonster.”

Marinette and Master Fu had managed to fix the peacock miraculous. Gabriel still didn’t want her to use it though. Not until she was back to full health. He worried about her.

“Where’s Gabriel?” she asked.

“Sulking in the corner,” Nikki said.

Gabriel didn’t answer. He felt when Nathalie picked him up. 

“I have a solution to your problem,” she said. She carried him over to the table, got two apples and then placed a sandwich standing up in the middle. “Now you can eat it without hands.”

Sandwiches. He should have thought of that. He took a bite, happy to finally have something in his stomach without looking like an animal or being fed like a child.

There was a horn outside. Adrien and Nikki grabbed their bags,shouted goodbyes and ran outside. Nathalie walked towards the atelier. Gabriel jumped in front of her. She rolled her eyes.

“I already ate breakfast,” she said. She placed him back on the table for him to finish his sandwich and poured some bubble tea into one of Nooroo’s little cups so that he could hold it with his paws.

Duusuu flew around his head. “Mr Gabriel is so tiny now. Hey, Nooroo, since he can’t talk, that means we can do what we want and he can’t shout at us.”

Gabriel gave her a warning meow.

“Don’t drag me into that,” Nooroo said, sipping tea.

Duusuu pulled Gabriel’s tail. He tried to bite her. She tugged his ear. He swatted at her.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” she asked.

Gabriel pounced. She flew out of the way. He chased her around the dining room and into the atelier. She flew over the couch. He tried to jump after her but he misjudged and ended up hanging over the edge, his two hind legs stuck between the cushions. He meowed for Nathalie to help him.

She sighed and lifted him off the couch. “If you and Duusuu want to play, please do that outside. I have work to do.”

He meowed, trying to tell her it wasn’t his fault. She just placed him on the ground and went back to her desk. He hesitated a moment then jumped onto the edge. The thought of the entire day spanning before him with nothing to do was irritating. At least he wanted to watch Nathalie work… if only it wasn’t for that pen holder. It called to him. It needed him. It wanted him to push it off the desk. He poked it with his paw, sliding it closer to the edge. A few more tips and ---

“Gabriel, could you not cause a mess?” Nathalie asked. She moved the pen holder away from him and lifted him off her desk and onto her lap. “I have work to do. Stop playing around.”

Well, this situation wasn’t bad either. He curled up on her lap. Every now and then she’d stroke his fur or scratch his ears and then go back to working. 

“You know, I actually like cats, and dogs and flowers,” Nathalie said. “It’s just that I can’t go around them anymore.” She sighed. “I don’t remember what healthy feels like.”

Gabriel didn’t say anything. The guilt of that would haunt him for the rest of his life, even if they did find a way to heal her.

There was one thing he noticed about being a cat, everyone was much more open when talking to him.

He stood on his hind legs so he could nuzzle her neck. She giggled.

“Stop, that tickles,” Nathalie said, then she sneezed and sneezed and sneezed. She had to put him down and leave the room.

Gabriel flopped onto the floor. This was the worst. He couldn’t even stay with his girlfriend for any longer than a few minutes.

“It’s okay Master. It shouldn’t be for much longer,” Nooroo said, patting his head.

Gabriel pushed himself to his feet and walked out of the atelier with his head down and went up to his room. He jumped onto the absurdly bed and flopped onto it right in the middle. He really wanted to turn back into a human.

Nooroo dropped the remote in front of him. “Let’s watch some TV,” he said.

Gabriel had never been a tv fan and found his attention wandering away until he decided that he needed to take a walk. He got up and went down to the kitchen. He was able to squeeze through the window by climbing onto the counter.

He was a man that stood well over six feet tall. Everything that he looked down on normally now looked gigantic. He went to the front gate and squeezed through the bars. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d just taken a walk along the streets. Even though he was small, it didn’t feel as scary.

He strolled along the sidewalk. No one paid any attention to him. Somehow he ended up in front of Marinette’s parents bakery.

“Hey there little guy. Are you hungry?” Sabine, Marinette’s mother said.

Gabriel sat and raised his paw. He meowed hello.

“It’s nice to meet you too. Would you like a macaroon?”

His mouth watered at the smell and he meowed again. She held it out and he took it from her hand, eating the entire thing in one gulp. She giggled.

“Well, I have work to do. See you later.” She went into the bakery.

That wasn’t so bad. 

The park was nearby and he decided to head there. He remembered Adrien’s fifteenth birthday. It wasn’t something he would have chosen but he had enjoyed it.

He sat on one of the benches and watched some of the children play football on the grass. He wondered if it was weird for him to be there. He was a grown man but he shouldn’t be banned from the park.

He heard a little girl crying. Her mother tried to comfort her but she kept crying and pointing to the tree. Her kite had gotten stuck. As soon as he saw the tree, he had the urge to climb it and look down at the tiny humans. 

Gabriel took a running start and jumping from the bench to the tree, climbing up the trunk with his claws. He walked out onto the branch with more confidence than he’d ever felt with heights. This must be why Adrien liked being Chat Noir so much. 

He pulled the kite free from the branches and watched as it dropped to the grass below. Gabriel sat on the branch and smirked as the girl and her mother looked up at him in confusion. He lied on the branch and let one of his front paws hang, enjoying the breeze and height.

“Master, I sense someone in trouble,” Nooroo said.

Gabriel sat up. He did too. He looked at Nooroo. He couldn’t transform if he couldn’t say the words. Maybe if he new more about what was going on. Nooroo seemed to catch onto what he was thinking and closed his eyes. 

“A child is being bullied.”

So not something requiring the police. It was still serious though. He knew that from experience. 

He jumped down from the tree, landing on his feet, and took off in the direction of the feeling. He found a small boy surrounded by a few bigger boys.

“I said I was sorry. I didn’t mean to,” the small boy said.

One of the bigger boys shoved his shoulder. “Don’t try that with me. You did that one purpose.”

The small boy shook and hugged his bag to his chest, his eyes wide. “No. I swear I didn’t.”

The bigger boys closed in. That was enough for Gabriel. He jumped between them and hissed at the bigger boys. 

“Get out of the way, cat.” 

He tried to kick his. Gabriel tore his pants with his claws.

“You stupid cat!”

Gabriel bit the other boy’s leg. He cried out. Gabriel hissed again, trying to make sure they knew to leave.

“I can’t believe you’re hiding behind a cat.”

Gabriel hissed and advanced towards them, baring his teeth and claws. They ran away. He turned around with a satisfied huff to check on the boy. He crouched down to Gabriel and scratched his ears.

“Thanks for helping me,” he said. “I wish I could fight them off on my own.”

Gabriel patted the boy’s arm. 

“Do you have to go home now or can you come to my home with me?” the boy asked.

Gabriel stepped away and meowed. The boy looked disappointed.

“I guess a good cat like you would already have a family,” he said.

Gabriel rubbed his head on the boy’s leg then bit his pants and pulled him towards the park.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

Gabriel gave a loud meow that got the children’s attention.

“Look at the kitty.”

They abandoned their game to crowd around him and the boy.

“Is he yours, Wyatt?” a girl asked. She scratched Gabriel’s ears.

“No. He’s just a friend,” Wyatt said.

“He looks just like the kittens I have home.”

“You have kittens?”

“Yeah. We’re trying to find homes for them now.”

“Can I-- can I see them?”

“I’ll have to ask my Mom first.” The girl ran over to a lady sitting on one of the benches then came back. “She says you can come over this evening.”

“Really?”

The two of them ran over to the lady.

With his job done, Gabriel silently made his exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never intended to make my version of Gabriel so cute but look at what happened. This story is also going on much longer than I had originally planned. This was supposed to be a oneshot! I think Gabriel likes this situation more than he would like to admit. If only Nathalie wasn't allergic and they could cuddle


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel remembered a church they’d once done a photoshoot at and wondered if it still looked the same. He’d never cared because he’d already been married but if Nathalie said yes, they would need a venue. He would do everything right this time. He needed the perfect venue for the wedding.

The church wasn’t far and it was even closer if he cut through the cemetery. He just prayed there were no mourners. He didn’t feel anything strong as he got closer and decided it was safe.

It was not safe.

Near the entrance on the other side leading to the church, a middle aged woman arranged flowers near a grave.

“Dad, Mom really misses you. She’s trying to stay strong but it’s hard. It’s hard on me too.” Her hand paused on the bouquet. Tears dripped onto them. “I wish you didn’t die. I miss you.”

Gabriel snuck past then froze. He could taste the sadness. He sighed and made his way back to her. He saw the date on the grave saying the man had died just a week before. He sat on the warm cement next to the bouquet. 

“Casper?” she asked.

Gabriel meowed. He’d play along for now.

The woman grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Gabriel resisted the urge to try to get away. “Casper. You miss him too, right? Your Papa’s gone.”

Gabriel meowed. He felt her tears soaking into his fur.

“I must be hallucinating. You died too. You can’t be real.”

Gabriel meowed.

She sniffled and scratched his ears, making him purr against his will. “You’re such a good cat. Thank you for trying to make me feel better.”

Gabriel turned around so he could bump his forehead against hers. She giggled and stroked his fur.

“I miss Dad and Casper. Maybe I should get Mom a dog or a cat to keep her company. She’ll be really lonely now with no one to stay home with her.”

Gabriel meowed and nodded. That might help.

The woman smiled and placed him back onto the grave. “Will you be alright or do you already have a home?”

Gabriel meowed and looked in the direction of the mansion then back at her. She nodded.

“I figured. A sweet cat like you must already have a family.”

Gabriel pushed the bouquet off the grave and tried to pat the stems of the flowers into the freshly dug dirt. Planting flowers around his mother’s coffin had made Adrien feel better.

“Do you want me to plant flowers?” she asked.

Gabriel looked up at her and meowed. She smiled.

“I think Mom might like that.”

His work done, he walked towards the church. He looked back at the woman. She picked up the bouquet and smiled at the flowers. Satisfied, he continued to the church. As soon as he got near, he felt the pang of sadness and worry and he contemplated turning around. But the feelings felt familiar and they called to him. 

He snuck into the church. There was one man sitting in the pews, staring at Jesus on the cross. Gabriel felt the worry radiating off him. He jumped onto the pew next to the man and rested his paw on his leg.

The man looked at him, then looked around and then back at him again. “I don’t think you should be here,” he whispered.

Gabriel turned to look at the cross as well.

“I was praying a moment ago for comfort,” the man said. “Did they send you?”

Gabriel turned to look at the man. He didn’t say anything.

The man took out his phone and showed him a picture of him with a woman laughing at a lake. “This is my wife. She’s really sick and we don’t know why,” he said. “Today, they told me I couldn’t visit her because her immune system is giving trouble. We had to talk over the phone even though the only thing between us was a door.” He clenched the phone in his hand. “We only got married five months ago. We had so many plans. If she gets worse, I’d never be able to hold her again. I can’t even talk to her. Why is she so sick? What has she done to deserve it? Was it something I did? Am I the one being punished? I wish it was me on that hospital bed.”

It wasn’t very long ago that Gabriel had been asking those same questions. As it was, Nathalie was back at the mansion sick because he’d been an idiot and turned himself into a cat.

He let out a soft meow.

“They say a bone marrow transplant might work but we can’t get any of her family to donate. AB+ isn’t that rare. Why is a donor so hard to find?”

AB+? 

Gabriel jumped on the man’s lap and put his paws on his shoulders. He meowed, trying to keep his voice low.

“What are you trying to tell me?”

Gabriel tapped on the phone.

“Are you asking about what I just said?”

Gabriel meowed.

The man looked confused. “You’re a very smart cat.”

Gabriel held the man’s face with his paws and meowed again.

“They say the bone marrow transplant could fix most if not all her problems. It’s just that an AB+ donor is hard to find. I’m A- and they say I’m not compatible enough. I’d give her all my bone marrow if it would save her life.”

A bone marrow transplant was it? Such a simple solution.

Gabriel patted the man’s cheek and jumped onto the floor.

“Where are you going?”

Gabriel gave a sharp meow and ran out of the church. He headed straight for the kids’ school. It was closer than the mansion. He found the three of them walking out the front doors and ran up to them.

“Mr Ag-- I mean Fluffy what are you doing here?” Marientte asked.

He glared at her. Fluffy? Was the really the best she could do?

“Do you have a cat now?” the blogger friend asked.

“No, it’s um, my neighbor’s cat.”

Nikki scooped him up. “He must be lost. Let’s take him home.”

A paper ball flew towards her. Gabriel swatted it out of the air. He jumped down from Nikki’s arms and hissed at the boy. 

“Get your rabid cat away from me,” the boy said. 

Gabriel ran towards him, claws bared. The boy ran away. He stuck his tail in the air and walked back to the kids where Nikki picked him up again.

“See you guys later,” Marinette called, the three of them running to the waiting car.

“Take us home,” Adrien said.

The kids managed to keep their curiosity quiet until they reached back at the mansion and pulled Nathalie out of her room. Gabriel looked at Nooroo to explain.

“Uh, so there’s this lady that’s dying and--”

“We should go save her then,” Adrien said.

“That’s why Marinette needs to change Master back to human,” Nooroo said.

“Why can’t we do it?” 

“Because she needs bone marrow, not fighting,” Nooroo said. “Master has the same blood type.”

“You want to donate?” Nathalie asked.

“He should be on the registry,” Adrien said. “He used to give blood when Mom was sick so that she could get.”

“How sick is she?” Nikki asked.

“Dying,” Nooroo said. “That’s why this is urgent.”

Marinette reached into her bag for the tablet with the grimoire.

“Tikki and I think we have the right incantation. I don’t think we have time to double check. Let’s hope this works.”

She said the words. At first nothing happened then ladybugs surrounded him and the entire house and Gabriel was left standing there.

“Let’s go. I think he’s still at the church,” Gabriel said.

“What?” Nathalie asked.

He didn’t have time to explain. He should have found out the man’s name before he ran to the school. He jumped into the car and told Gorilla to drive to the church. 

Everyone piled inside as well.

“Nathalie, buy me a bigger car,” Gabriel said.

He could see her eyes twinkling in the mirror from the front seat. “Are you going to start driving around in a station wagon, sir? I mean Gabriel?”

“No. That’s to put them in,” he said. "We'll get a fancy sports car." He pulled Nikki onto his lap to make more room in the backseat. Nikki cupped her hands around his ear.

“I heard my teacher today tell another teacher you have a nice butt,” she said.

Gabriel blinked for a few moments. “Nathalie, what do I say when someone tells me I have a nice butt?”

“You say thank you,” she said.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Shouldn’t you be worried that women are complimenting his butt?” Adrien asked.

“Why should I? They’re complimenting my butt,” Nathalie said.

“Boo!” Adrien and Marinette shouted. It only made Nathalie laugh.

“I don’t get it,” Nikki said.

“It’s a dating thing,” Gabriel said.

“Then I want a boyfriend.”

“No boyfriend until you can actually define that word.”

Nikki pulled out her phone. “I can always look it up.”

Gorilla pulled into the church parking lot.

“We will continue this discussion later,” Gabriel said. He got out of the car and ran inside, belatedly remembering that he should walk. The man was still sitting where he’d left him. He turned back to the crowd following him and he gestured for them to wait at the door. He walked towards the bench and sat next to him, startling the man.

“Um,” the man looked around at the empty church. “Is there something you want?”

“I heard you need help,” Gabriel said.

“Who--”

“Cat got your tongue?” Gabriel asked with a smirk.

The man’s eyes widened. “I don’t understand.”

“The details don’t matter. Why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you?”

That was all it took for the man to start spilling words and tears. Gabriel could barely understand what the man was saying. The only thing he caught were ‘few months left’ and ‘need donor’.

Gabriel awkwardly patted the man’s back. “There, there,” he said.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, as it turns out, I have the same blood type,” Gabriel said.

The man looked up at him with hope in his eyes. “Would you--- would you be willing to take the test?”

“Yes,” Gabriel said. “I can’t guarantee that we will be close enough of a match but we can try.”

“Thank you, thank you,” the man said. “The doctor leaves the office at two. If we leave now we can make it in time.”

“After you,” Gabriel said.

“By the way, my name is Mark.”

“Gabriel.”

They shook hands. 

“Are those people over there your family?” Mark asked.

“It’s a little complicated but I hope so,” Gabriel said. “Son, daughter, son’s girlfriend, my girlfriend and my son’s bodyguard.”

“She looks a bit young--”

“She’s not their birth mother,” Gabriel said. “My wife died a few years ago. Like I said, it’s complicated.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Gabriel stood and pulled the man to his feet. “There was nothing that could be done to save my wife but we might be able to save yours. Let’s not waste time.”

“Right. I’ll drive on ahead and find the doctor.” 

Gabriel handed him a business card. “We’ll be right behind you. Call me when you find him so I can find the office.”

Mark nodded then threw his arms around Gabriel and gave him a big bear hug. “Thank you. Even if you aren’t a match, I’ll still be grateful.”

“Please go before he leaves.” And before Gabriel shoved him off.

“Right.”

The man ran out of the church. Gabriel walked over to the others.

“What happened?” Adrien asked.

“It would seem I now have an appointment with a doctor,” Gabriel said.

“Will you be okay?” Nikki asked, looking worried. 

He lifted her up. “I’ll be perfectly fine. You don’t need to worry about me. Nathalie, did Adrien tell you we’re going to Japan for his birthday next month?”

She narrowed her eyes. “No, sir.”

“Well, we are. You can book the tickets and we need to make sure Nikki’s papers are sorted out first and her passport is ready,” Gabriel said as they walked to the car.

“Kagami asked if Marinette can come too,” Adrien said.

That was weird but maybe the girls were close friends than he’d realized.

“My parents say they’re not comfortable with me going so far alone,” Marinette said.

“That’s an easy solution,” Gabriel said. “Nathalie, book three extra tickets.”

“Are you sure, sir? I mean Gabriel,” Nathalie said.

“Yes, it would be the perfect time to bond with my future in-laws.” The blushes on their cheeks didn’t escape his notice.

“Dad, you’re going too far ahead again,” Adrien said.

“Marinette works for me. At some point I should make sure I’m on her parent’s good side,” Gabriel said. “I’ll call them later.” He wasn’t sure what to make of that expression on her face.

“No. That won’t be necessary. I’ll talk to them,” Marinette said.

“That wouldn’t make me look like a responsible adult,” Gabriel said. “Nathalie, remind me to call her parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Gabriel getting over his agoraphobia and trying to be a better person. I have maybe three or four chapters left in the story. That depends on if I get any new ideas or not. By the way, I'm getting the feeling that Nikki is going to be the spoiled princess of the family


	4. Chapter 4

They piled into the car again and made the short drive to the hospital.

“I think I’ll stay in the car,” Nathalie said.

“Me too,” Adrien said. “I don’t feel comfortable there.”

“Maybe Gorilla should take you all home for lunch,” Gabriel said. “I don’t know how long this will take. Nathalie, I’ll call you when I’m done.” He closed the door and they watched as he walked towards the hospital entrance.

Adrien turned to Marinette and smiled. “See? I told you he was a good guy,” he said. He knew that one of the biggest reasons she spent so much time at their house was to keep an eye on Nathalie and Gabriel, especially Gabriel. They may be getting along but that didn’t mean she trusted him.

“Maybe,” Marinette said.

Nathalie kept looking out at the hospital. She unbuckled her seatbelt. “I should go with him before someone tricks him into signing over his kidney or something.”

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Adrien asked. It hadn’t been long ago that she’d been physically hurt and tortured by a doctor from that very hospital.

“I’ll manage,” Nathalie said. She turned to Gorilla and handed him a card. “Get something to eat. You too.”

He grunted.

She ran out of the car and into the hospital before she could change her mind. The smells, the noise, everything reminded her of him and the scars on her stomach hurt. Her head spun. She clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palms in an effort to ground herself. 

Gabriel. 

She came to find Gabriel.

She took out her phone and sent him a text. He gave her directions to the office and told her he was speaking to the doctor. 

Nathalie made her way to the office and sat outside in one of the chairs. Sweat trickled down her back despite the cold air. She forced her breaths even. She didn’t want Gabriel to feel her panic. Instead, she tried to find him. He was a little worried but for the most part he seemed calm and she relaxed a little. The man they’d met before on the other hand was a bundle of nerves, full of hope and dread. The doctor they were speaking to didn’t seem very invested in the conversation. He must have them often. She felt a little spark of pain from Gabriel. They must have taken some of his blood.

About fifteen minutes later, both men walk out. The man shook Gabriel’s hand again thanking him for coming then he head off down the hall. Gabriel turned his attention to Nathalie.

“Are you okay? I could feel you through the door,” he said. “You didn’t have to come in if you didn’t want to.”

She forced on a smile. “I needed to make sure you weren’t signing over a kidney or something. You didn’t do that, right?”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not an idiot.”

Nathalie lowered her voice. “Says the man who turned himself into a cat.”

Gabriel pulled her to his chest. She struggled against his hold.

“Sir, I can’t breathe.”

“Sh. It will all be over soon.”

“Gabriel!”

He let her go, laughing. She swatted his arm. “Don’t do that,” she said.

He took her hand and interlocked her fingers with his. “Let’s go home. I’m starving.”

******

It was almost midnight and he couldn’t sleep. A lot had happened in one day.

Gabriel got up. Maybe some warm milk might help him go to sleep. That was when he noticed Nathalie was still awake. He’d been surprised when she said she would be spending the night. That only happened when she was sick and even then he had to insist or Adrien had to ask for her to stay. He pulled on his robe and stood still for a moment, just to make sure the children were sound asleep. Adrien still had nightmares from what he’d seen that day. He wondered if Marinette had nightmares. He could check but he couldn’t do anything about those. 

He walked over to Nathalie’s room and knocked on the door. He heard a soft “Come in” from the other side.

When she saw him, she turned off the tablet and set it on her bedside table. Then she turned to him and opened her arms. He made sure to lock the door properly then went to lie next to her. He hugged her waist and rested his head on her chest.

“Two days were too long,” he said.

“How about we don’t read incantations out loud anymore,” Nathalie said. She stroked his hair. “I can’t believe you went into that doctor’s office alone.”

“I couldn’t ask any of you to come with me.”

“I know.”

Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes. “I hope I turn out to be a match. I know what it’s like to watch the person you love dying in front of you and not being able to do anything to stop it. I’ve been through that more than once. I don’t want him to make the same mistakes I did.”

“He won’t. And if you don’t turn out to be a match, I’m sure we can figure something out,” Nathalie said. 

“I just hope they get one in time.”

“Gabriel, there’s only so much you can do and no more.”

“I know. I hate it.” He let out a long sigh and allowed himself to relax in her embrace. “Are you feeling better?”

“My allergies seem to be completely gone.”

“And what about earlier?” Gabriel asked. Her hand froze for a moment.

“I--It’s not something I can just forget Gabriel. I want to forget and I do sometimes but then, like today, I remember. It hurts sometimes. I know its all in my head but--”

Gabriel rested his hand on her stomach. “Here? Is this where it hurts?”

“Mainly.”

He massaged the spot with his fingers. “I wish I could take it away.” He gritted his teeth. “I should have hurt him more. I won’t let something like that happen again. Adrien still has nightmares.”

“I know. He sometimes stops by the apartment on the nights he goes out. We talk over tea.”

Gabriel moved his head to her shoulder so he could look at her face. “I think you need to have a talk with Nikki.”

“Why?”

“She thinks you don’t like her and she feels left out when you and Adrien are talking.”

Nathalie sighed. “I don’t know what to say to her. I don’t have any experience dealing with children.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Just ask her what’s bothering her I guess.”

Nathalie chuckled. “You’ve gotten much better at this parenting thing.”

“I’m trying. I don’t want to lose my son.”

“He knows. I--” Nathalie started coughing. Gabriel pulled out the inhaler and held it to her lips. 

“This shouldn’t still be happening. You’re supposed to be getting better.”

Nathalie sank into the pillows, looking exhausted. “I think it’s because my allergies were acting up. I’ll be fine.”

Was this why she’d stayed the night? Had she been feeling sick earlier and he didn’t notice?

He pulled the blanket up to her neck and pulled her to his chest. “If you need an assistant I’ll hire one. I don’t want you to get sick again.”

“Of course, sir. Goodnight Gabriel.” She closed her eyes and snuggled up closer to him.

He brushed back the hair from her face and planted a kiss on her forehead. “Sweet dreams, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just look at Gabriel being a mature adult and going to the doctor by himself.
> 
> One thing I noticed about stories is that the effects of physical and emotional trauma never stick beyond the fight or like the day after. This story takes place a few months after the first story but that doesn't mean everything has gone back to normal


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been sick

“How about we cause a little trouble for the trouble makers?” Gabriel asked the police officer.

“Yes, Hawkmoth.” The invisible man walked through the hallways of a lawyer’s office. Those men had evidence of crimes. The criminals would go back on the streets without it. “I’m in the office. What do I do now?”

“Take a picture of everything you find that might be useful then I need you to follow these instructions. We’re going to give them just enough rope to hang themselves with.” He turned to Nathalie. She nodded. A feather landed on the man’s glove.

“I am Mayura. I’ll give you a helping hand. Together, we will get rid of those monsters for good.”

******

“I suppose it’s too late to go back to sleep,” Nathalie said, looking at the clock. It was five in the morning. The kids would be up soon. Neither one of them had changed out of their pajamas.

“You can go back to sleep. We don’t have anything urgent working on,” Gabriel said. They’d released Adrien and his friend’s line of clothes the month before. This month they could take it a little slower.

Nathalie made a big yawn. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer,” she said, going back to her room.

Gabriel was fully awake so he went to sit on the couch with his tablet and stylus. He’d gotten used to waking up early. He didn’t understand why criminals wouldn’t want to sleep. He was always called early in the morning. Normally he would take care of it himself or Adrien and Marinette would take care of it (though he kept telling them he could handle the situations easier and faster, they still insisted on patrolling). He only ever woke Nathalie up when he needed her expertise, like this morning. Nathalie knew business and she knew how to manipulate the situation to get what she wanted. His company would not be half as successful without her, that’s why even before Emilie died (and most certainly without her knowledge), he’d written her into his will. It wasn’t much then, just some stocks, but he didn’t feel comfortable leaving her with nothing. Now that he wanted to propose to Nathalie and Nikki was a part of the family, and maybe soon Marinette, he’d have to rewrite the will.

Speaking of Nikki, the sleepy eight year old chose that moment to walk into the atelier.

“What are you doing up so early?” he asked.

She came over to sit on his lap while he drew. “I don’t want to go to school today. They make fun of me.”

“Why?”

“Because Mummy went to jail.”

That had been in the newspapers. When Gabriel Agreste adopted a girl, it had made headlines though for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why.

“But your Daddy is Gabriel Agreste. That isn’t something they can say.”

She leaned her head against his chest. “I don’t understand why they have to make sure a big deal about it.”

“Well, you have a few options,” Gabriel said, putting down the tablet and pen and leaned back in the couch. “You can ignore them and hope they stop but I don’t think that’s working.” Nikki shook her head. “You can fight back if they try to hurt you. I recommend that. Calling me won’t be as effective and I might be tempted to do worse than I should though that is an option as well.”

“What’s my third option?”

“You can change schools.”

She sighed. “I don’t think that would help me. Everyone knows what happened.”

“Did you make any friends yet?”

“I don’t think so,” Nikki said. “It’s hard. I don’t know what they’re into. I don’t know the celebrities or the TV shows or the brands of things they like.”

“Well, the brands don’t matter because mine is the best.”

She gave him a withering look. “Daddy,” she said. “They matter.”

Gabriel thought about it. “I wish I could help you with the friends thing but I only have one and I’m dating her. Adrien and Marientte are much better at people than I am.”

“I know.”

“What about friends outside of school? Do you have anything you want to do?”

Nikki thought about it. “I want to learn how to fly a plane.”

“I think there’s an age and height limit for that.”

“Then ice skating. I want to try ice skating.”

“Now that sounds like a plan,” Gabriel said. He kissed her cheek. “Don’t let anyone hurt you. Fight back. Nathalie can handle the legal problems after.”

“You rely on her too much.”

“Don’t tell me how to live my life.” He made her stand. “Go get ready for school.”

She nodded.

“Just remember Nikki. We are Agrestes. We do what we want. Pick out clothes you like. Their opinions don’t matter.”

“Hey Daddy, can I use your miraculous?” Nikki asked.

Gabriel thought back to those times where he accidentally intruded on… rendezvous between lovers. They were in the city of love after all. He still had to filter out those emotions deliberately, even with Nooroo blocking most of them.

“My and Nathalie’s miraculouses will be the last ones you ever touch. Go get ready for school.”

She pouted.

“That’s not going to work on me this time. Go.”

She huffed and walked out of the room.

“Call me if you need help!”

“Whatever,” she said.

He sighed. He wished he could tell her what to do but he really did not know the answer. School had been awful for him and the only thing that had solved that was graduating. He just hoped she made friends soon.

******

Adrien had gone out to deal with some crime thing with Marinette right after lunch leaving Gabriel to try to keep an eight year old entertained.

“Daddy, let’s do something,” she said.

“I really need to finish this,” Gabriel said.

“But I’m bored.”

“You have a tablet and a test tomorrow.”

“I’m tired of studying.”

Duusuu flew into the room. “Nikki, Miss Nathalie asked if you could meet her outside.”

Nikki looked at Gabriel a little worried. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Maybe you should find out what she wants to talk to you about before you start pleading your innocence,” Gabriel said. He had an idea of why Nathalie was calling her.

As soon as Nikki left the room, he ran to the nearest bathroom and transformed into Hawkmoth. He akumatized a bird and had it land on a branch near the bench in the back garden where Nathalie sat.

“Sir, we shouldn’t be doing this,” Nooroo said.

“Sh,” Gabriel said.

“You wanted to see me?” Nikki asked, playing with the hem of her sweater.

Nathalie patted the bench next to her. Nikki sat as far away from her as she could. Nathalie pretended not to notice but he could feel a slight amount of confusion from both of them.

“I don’t know you,” Nathalie said.

“What do you mean?” Nikki asked.

“If you’re wondering why I don’t talk to you like I talk to Adrien, that’s why.”

Gabriel facepalmed. Even he knew this conversation started out badly.

“I’ve had time to get to know Adrien. You just came and with your history, I have to be more careful about what I say,” Nathalie said.

Nikki scowled. “You’re just like the rest of them. Everyone is avoiding me because of that. You should know better than anyone that it hurts. It hurts a lot.”

“I know,” Nathalie said.

“Then why do you do it? Why can’t you treat me like you treat him?”

“Because I can’t and you know that,” Nathalie said. “You are not Adrien. You will see things differently. You will hear things differently. I can’t be as free with my words and I don’t know you. I don’t know what you like or dislike or your triggers.”

“You never tried.”

“I’m trying now, aren’t I?”

Neither one of them said anything for a moment.

“I don’t know much about children,” Nathalie said. “It’s only recently that Adrien and I have become close. I’m not sure what to do. When Adrien was your age, Emilie had him with her whenever I wasn’t tutoring him. I don’t know with you.”

“Daddy and Adrien know me for the same amount of time you do. That’s not an excuse.”

Nathalie gritted her teeth. “Would you just listen for once? I’m trying to explain to you what’s going on but you’re refusing to listen.”

Nikki stood and glared at Nathalie. “All I do is listen to you! Go here. Go there. Do your homework. Finish your food. Listen to me for once!”

“Interesting words considering you’ve never made the effort to talk to me either,” Nathalie said.

They held each other’s glares.

“If you have something to say then say it,” Nathalie said, her voice cool and low.

“I hope Daddy breaks up with you and gets a better girlfriend that actually knows what it’s like to be a mom!” Nikki yelled. “You’re not even an Agreste. This isn’t your house. We aren’t family.”

Gabriel felt that blow.

“I am not your mother,” Nathalie said. “The faster you understand that the better. At no point have I ever said I was trying to be anyone’s mother. All I wanted was for us to get along but I’m starting to think that’s not what you want. Are you just angry that you’re not getting more attention? Because news flash kid, you’re getting far more than most. I’ve lived in enough homes to know at least that much. What exactly do you hope to accomplish by getting him to break up with me? Because unless he fires me or I quit, I’ll still be coming here every single day.”

Nikki’s face went red and Gabriel could feel from the bathroom both her anger and embarrassment.

“Why are you even here?” Nikki asked. “Daddy pampers you but all you do is your job. Is that what you think dating is about? What do you do for him?”

“What would you know?” Nathalie asked. “You’re just talking out of anger now. Go inside and cool off.”

“I don’t have to listen to you!” Nikki shouted.

“Fine.” Nathalie stood. “I’ll go inside then.”

Nathalie walked towards the door. Nikki sat on the bench. 

Gabriel released the bird and detransformed. “That did not go well.”

“You think?” Nooroo asked.

“What do I do?”

“You can’t force them to get along,” Nooroo said. “I have to agree with Miss Nathalie here. Nikki didn’t seem interested in having a conversation. What she said to Miss Nathalie was wrong. I think you should talk to her about that.”

“You’re right. I can’t let her think she can get away with trying to break us up and get rid of Nathalie.”

Gabriel could feel Nathalie’s presence in the atelier so he went around to the back to sit on the bench next to Nikki.

“Can’t you find someone better that her? She’s awful,” Nikki said.

“No. There’s no one in the world better than Nathalie. Anyone else would be a downgrade,” Gabriel said.

Nikki scoffed. “Adrien said that she was the one who had Papa take me away. How can she be good when she’s already tried to get rid of me once? She hates me. You must have told her to try to get along with me. I don't want her pity.”

So that was where this was coming from. Gabriel was finally starting to get the picture.

“Nikki, I need to tell you a little story,” he said. That finally got her to look at him. “There was once a man whose wife died and to get her back he did some bad things. He only had one person loyal to him. She rarely said anything that wasn’t necessary, emotion never showed on her face, but she did everything for the sake of him and his son and got hurt many times protecting them. Her body became scarred and sick and weaker and weaker but she never said a word of complaint. Then, one day, she found out that there was a bad man who wanted to hurt them. He hurt her but she held him off until she couldn’t any more. His targets were the man and his son, not the girl staying with them. Knowing that he was coming, she got the girl away from the house so she wouldn't be caught up in any attack then went to fight him alone. She died that day protecting them.”

Nikki’s eyes widened. She looked back at the house then at Gabriel. “Then how is she here now?”

“Ladybug’s Lucky Charm brought her back but it doesn’t change the fact that she was gone for a while. We lost her Nikki. I’m not losing her again,” Gabriel said. “She knew I would want you back and had a file ready once the fight was over and the man couldn't hurt anyone anymore. That’s why things went so smoothly.”

“Is that why you and Adrien look so worried when she gets sick?” Nikki asked.

Gabriel nodded. “Adrien had been holding her as she died. He still remembers that and I remember begging her to wake up and wishing it was all a dream. She'd been so sick before that and it was because of me. And even as sick as she was, she still protected us when the nian attacked.” He took Nikki’s hand. “She has done so much for us. I know you don’t like her right now but she’s not leaving, not if I have a say in it. Every cough is because of what she did for me and I remember that every single time I hear it. She may not say it and it may not be obvious at first glance, but no one has ever loved me as much as she does.”

“Oh,” Nikki said.

“When Nathalie tells you to do something, do you think she’s telling you to do something bad or something that will hurt you?”

Nikki hung her head. “No. I guess not.”

“Don’t be too hard on her. She is trying, she’s just not good with words,” Gabriel said. “She knows that saying the wrong thing could make you sad or scared and that it can echo in your head for the rest of your life because those things still affect her. She doesn’t want to hurt you but you need to meet her half way.” He held the girl’s chin in his hand, his face stern. “And if you ever tell her to leave or that she isn’t a part of this family, I will have to punish you. I won’t allow any more of that talk. She is a part of this family, whether you like it or not. Never let those words leave your mouth again. I will not tolerate anyone hurting her like that, not even you or Adrien. Do you understand me?”

Nikki swallowed and nodded.

“Good. Now go wash your face and get ready to go back to school,” Gabriel said.

“Aren’t you going to tell me to apologize?” Nikki asked.

“No. I want to think about what I told you, realize that I left out more than I can ever tell you, and then I want you to make that decision on your own. I won’t force you to apologize.”

“Okay.” She walked back into the house.

Gabriel looked at Nooroo. “Did I do that right?” he asked.

“I think you did very well, Master,” Nooroo said. Gabriel let out a sigh of relief. “I think you should go see Nathalie now.”

******

“So, how was the talk?” Gabriel asked, going into the atelier.

“I’m sure you were listening in,” Nathalie said, typing on her computer like it was nothing.

“Okay, I admit I was,” he said, walking around to sit on her desk and block her view of the computer. “How are you feeling?”

“Validated. I knew this was going to happen,” she said. “She hates me and I honestly have no idea what I did that would cause that.”

Gabriel debated whether or not he should tell her the real reason.

He pulled her from her chair.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

He sat in the nearby armchair and pulled her onto his lap.

“Gabriel, it’s still during work hours.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing her from escaping. “It’s your lunch break and as your boss I’ll allow an extension.”

“It’s funny that you think you’re the boss when I run the company.”

“Technicalities.”

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. “What should I do?”

“How should I know? I’m not a people person.”

“Good point. Why am I dating you again?”

“Because you love me,” Gabriel said.

“Hm. I knew there was something I forgot.”

Gabriel kissed her cheek then her temple and nose and neck, soft ticklish kisses that made her squirm and laugh.

“Stop. Stop,” Nathalie said, laughing.

“I don’t want to,” he said, planting a kiss on her lips. He sensed a presence outside the atelier door. “You’re not planning to leave, right?”

She smiled and put her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips then his forehead.

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took fifteen years but Gabriel is getting the hang of being a parent. Honestly, I never intended for him to become so good and cute and earnest but I guess that's what character development can do to a guy. Let me know what you think of my version of Gabriel and what you thought of Nathalie and Nikki's conversation


	6. Chapter 6

The call came two days later saying that he was a match for Mark’s wife and that he should come in as soon as possible for them to get his bone marrow.

“Gabriel, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Nathalie said, as he packed a small bag. He may have to stay overnight. He wasn’t looking forward to that part.

“I have to,” he said.

She held his shaking hand. He tore his eyes away from the bag to look at her. She wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest. 

“If it doesn’t work, that doesn’t mean that you failed,” she said.

“I know that but it’s a little hard to believe it,” Gabriel said.

“I’ll come with you just to make sure everything goes fine,” Nathalie said. “You’ll be asleep for it.”

“That’s another thing that I don’t want to think about.”

“You’ll be okay.” She pulled back a little. “Should we get going?”

Gabriel closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes.”

They took the bag to the car and she drove them to the hospital. The kids were already at school. They walked the short way to the doctor’s office and filled out the form. Then Gabriel was taken to a room and made to lie on a bed. He tried to hide his nervousness but he wasn’t as skilled with that as Nathalie was. He felt embarrassed that she held his hand as they gave him the anaesthetic but that embarrassment didn’t last long and within seconds he was asleep.

******

Nathalie made herself comfortable in the armchair next to Gabriel’s bed. He lay on his side with the tube sticking out of his back near the hip. She’d felt his apprehension earlier though he’d tried to hide it. She didn’t want him to be alone when he woke up in a few hours.

She took out her tablet to get some work done when her phone rang. It was Nikki’s teacher.

“Hello?”

“Can I speak with Mr Agreste?” Miss Dumont asked.

Nathalie glanced at Gabriel. “He is unavailable at the moment. Can I take a message?”

“His daughter got into a fight—”

“It was self-defense!” Nikki yelled.

“—and we’re calling in the parents.”

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes,” Nathalie said.

“Actually it would be better if—”

Nathalie hung up on her. The teacher didn’t know what she was asking for. Gabriel spoiled Nikki and he could be very petty when he wanted to. It was better that she went anyway.

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “I’ll be back soon,” she said.

She found Nikki with her teacher and a boy with both his parents in the principal’s office. The boy sat in between both his parents who kept glaring at Nikki as he held an icepack to his cheek. Nikki’s clothes were covered in dirt and she had a shoe print on her back. Her lip had been bleeding but it looked like it stopped. She looked disappointed to see Nathalie walk in.

“What happened?” Nathalie asked.

“That girl—” the boy’s mother started.

Nathalie gave her a cold look that froze the words in her mouth. “I didn’t ask you.” She turned back to Nikki. “What happened?”

“He’s always teasing me and stealing my lunch and tearing my notebooks and throwing things at me,” Nikki said. “And then today he kicked me and I got angry and hit him.”

“That’s not what happened! I’ve never done anything to her and she just attacked me out of nowhere!” the boy shouted.

“Then explain the shoeprint on her t-shirt,” Nathalie said. “If she had attacked you, you wouldn’t be able to kick her back.”

“That was someone else!”

“No it wasn’t!” Nikki shouted. 

“Be quiet!” the principal said. He looked at the teacher. “What do you have to say about this?”

Ms Dumont sighed. “Pierce has started fights in the past but given Nicolette’s history—”

“I’d advise you to stop right there if you don’t want to lose your job,” Nathalie said, her voice icy.

“She’s just some girl he picked up off the street. She’s violent and dangerous and I want her away from my son!” the father yelled.

This situation felt like deja vu. Some things never changed.

“Nikki has never shown any violent tendencies,” Nathalie said. “Your son however has.”

“She must have antagonized him,” the mother said.

“I didn’t do anything!” Nikki shouted, her eyes welling up with tears. “He’s been making my life miserable and no one has done anything to stop him.” She turned to glare at the teacher. “You’re supposed to protect me. Why are you protecting him?”

“Regardless of what he did, you retaliated and that is wrong,” Ms Dumont said.

“No it isn’t,” Nathalie said. “She protected herself when you did not. You are the teacher. It was your job to stop him.”

“She’s the one who harasses me,” Pierce said. “I was just minding my business when she attacked me.”

“You have to understand that Nicolette needs time to adjust,” the principal said.

“Children of criminals shouldn’t be allowed around others. They’ll just end up hurting the other kids. We can expect her to behave properly. She needs to be expelled,” the mother said.

“Blaming a child for what their parents do is a bit foolish, don’t you think?” Nathalie asked.

“Of course you would say that Ms Sancoeur,” the father said with a smirk. “I know what your father did.”

"Yes, and so does everyone who read the papers at that time,” Nathalie said.

“Of course the daughter of a murderer would side with the bully.”

“At the moment, you are doing the exact same thing as your son. Now we know where he got it from.”

“You bitch!”

“Be quiet!” the principal said. “I’ve heard enough.”

“Sir, I don’t think it’s safe to keep her with the other students,” Ms Dumont said.

“You’re right,” Nathalie said. “Because from what I can tell, Nikki’s safety is being threatened and none of you will do anything to stop it.”

“Pierce, you are in my office far too often for me to even begin to imagine that you are the victim in this situation. Nicolette, you shouldn’t have retaliated,” the principal said. 

“But he kicked me,” Nikki said.

“Fighting back is wrong. Violence is never an option.”

“Wrong,” Nathalie said. “You can’t punish her for protecting herself. Self-defense is in accordance with the law. I am welcome to take this to the police if you are."

“My mind is made up. Pierce, you have detention of the rest of the week. Nicolette, you’re suspended. Think about what you’ve done.”

Nikki jumped to her feet. “Nathalie, Daddy said I can leave this school.”

“That is correct,” Nathalie said.

“Excellent.” Nikki walked over to Pierce and punched him squarely in his nose then kicked him in the shin for good measure. “If I’m going to be suspended I might as well earn it.” 

The boy curled up on the floor crying.

The mother grabbed Nikki. “You little—”

Nathalie stood between them. “Why are you angry? You can’t expect her to behave properly,” she said, throwing the woman’s words back at her.

“Get away from my wife,” the father said. He tried to push Nathalie away. She didn’t budge. 

Nathalie turned to the principal. “I will see you at a later date when I don’t have to worry about getting attacked by a grown man a hundred pounds heavier than I am.” She turned to the teacher. “As for you, you will never be allowed to work with children ever again.”

“Are you threatening me?” Ms Dumont asked.

“No. I am simply informing you of the consequences of your actions,” Nathalie said. “Come Nikki, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Nathalie took Nikki’s hand and led her out of the office. Nikki pulled her hand away once they were outside and ran off. Nathalie sighed and followed behind. She knew Nikki was heading to the car.

They drove back to the mansion in silence. 

Nathalie spoke once the gates had closed behind them. “How petty do you want me to be?”

“Do your worse. I hate them,” Nikki said, folding her arms.

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Nathalie asked.

“I thought it would stop but it didn’t. I just got so angry today. I was tired of people hurting me. Maybe I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No. You did the right thing. Don’t let anyone tell you protecting yourself is wrong. I’ll handle those people back there. We’ll have to find out about getting you to another school.”

Nikki looked at Nathalie shyly out of the corner of her eye. “What did he mean when he called you the daughter of a murderer?”

“My father murdered my mother. It’s public knowledge,” Nathalie said. She remembered the night that memory came back in the form of a very vivid flashback and the hours she’d spent shaking and crying into Gabriel’s shirt afterwards. 

“Did they tease you too?”

“Tease is a light word,” Nathalie said, trying not to bring up that memory. “I didn’t handle the situation like you did partly because I was afraid and partly because that meant I’d get kicked out or worse.”

“What did you do?”

“Something you shouldn’t.” Nathalie pulled up the right sleeve of her sweater and pointed to the marks on her arm. “This one I got protecting Gabriel and Adrien but all of these were the ones I did to myself.”

Nikki reached out to touch the scars. Nathalie resisted the urge to pull away.

“Why did you hurt yourself?”

“I’m not exactly sure if I’m being honest. It just felt right at the time. Now I know it wasn’t,” Nathalie said. She pulled her sleeve back down. “Don’t do what I did.”

Nikki looked up at her. “Do they still hurt?”

“Not these.” Nathalie paused. “I don’t want to be the reason you feel the need to do something like that. I’d never be able to forgive myself.”

Nikki didn’t say anything. 

“You should go inside. Gorilla will stay with you until Adrien comes home,” Nathalie said.

“I want to go back with you.”

“Children aren’t allowed there and Gabriel wouldn’t want you to see him like that anyway. I’ll tell him to call when he wakes up.”

“Okay.”

Nathalie watched as Nikki went into the house. She sent a quick message to Gorilla to keep an eye on her then drove back to the hospital. She glimpsed the scars on his back as she waked around to the armchair. Adrien still felt guilty that he hadn’t transformed that day and she knew Gabriel did as well. She wished it was possible to forget specific memories instead of losing all like she had.

She sat in the arm chair and took out her phone.

“Good morning Mrs Laurent. This is Nathalie Sancoeur. Remember that favor you owe me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that teacher is more realistic than I'd like... though mine were far worse. I once got sent to the principal's office for saying good morning with an accent. The teacher found my natural foreign accent offensive. *rolls eyes*
> 
> Anyway, I thought we needed a chapter with Nathalie and Nikki together. They're starting to understand each other now. Why is it teacher's always take the bully's side? I'm looking at you Miss Bustier, you victim blaming monster. Stick up for Marinette for once *ahem*
> 
> Let me know what you thought of that. Is Nikki being petty? Was Nathalie being petty? How should Nathalie punish the teacher and principal? Should Gabriel have gone instead?


	7. Chapter 7

Nathalie helped Gabriel up the stairs to the front door where Adrien and Nikki were waiting. Adrien came down to help them.

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

“A bit,” Gabriel said. “I’m more stiff than anything, and a little nauseous but they said that was normal.”

“I don’t think you can make the stairs to your room,” Nathalie said as they walked up. The front door closed behind them. Adrien immediately transformed into Chat Noir. He scooped Gabriel into a bridal carry.

“This is easier,” he said.

“Adrien, you’re grounded for the next week,” Gabriel said.

“Whatever,” Adrien said, jumping onto the second floor. He carried his father to the bed. “How long will it take for you to feel better?”

“A week at most,” Gabriel said. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back to normal in time for our Japan trip.”

“Good,” Nikki said. She ran and jumped onto the bed. Gabriel groaned. She smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

He held her chin in his hand. “What happened to your lip?”

“I got into a fight.”

Gabriel looked at Nathalie who handed him a cup of bubble tea. 

“I’ve already taken care of it,” she said. “But we’ll have to find a new school for her. This one has management problems and is being inspected, severely.”

“Did you make him pay?” Gabriel asked.

Nikki smirked. “I left him crying on the floor.”

“Nice,” Adrien said. They fist bumped.

“I thought you didn’t like violence,” Gabriel said.

“It was appropriate.”

“The teacher and the principal said it was my fault and wanted to suspend me,” Nikki said. 

Gabriel turned to Nathalie. “Destroy the school.”

“Dad, that’s a bit too much,” Adrien said.

“Adrien is right. Revenge must be tailored to the individual for maximum effect,” Nathalie said.

Gabriel was going to say something against that but then decided against it. Nathalie knew what was best. 

Nikki curled up next to Gabriel on the bed. “I’m not going back there,” she said.

“I know,” he said.

“School is so much fun for me,” Adrien said. “How was it so bad for you?”

Nathalie, Gabriel and Nikki looked at him.

“You are the exception here, Adrien,” Nathalie said.

“I wish I wasn’t,” Adrien said. “Don’t worry, Nikki. We’ll find somewhere for you. I promise.”

******

“Sir, are you feeling better now?” Nathalie asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. The kids had already gone to theirs.

He pulled her onto the bed next to him. “I need help recharging,” he said. “And I told you not to call me sir.”

“Force of habit,” Nathalie said. She didn’t try to get away though she seemed tense.

“Did something happen earlier?” Gabriel asked.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

She didn’t say anything.

“You’re supposed to talk to me, right Nooroo?” Gabriel asked. 

Nooroo scrolled on the phone. “According to these dating sites, if a significant other can’t handle occasional frustrations during a conversation then they’re not worth your time. It also says here to use your words because if you bottle things up it will only bite you in the… ahem, butt.”

“What else does it say?” Duusuu asked, hovering over his shoulder.

“Pillow talk is beneficial,” Nooroo said.

“Excellent. We have a pillow now you just need to talk,” Gabriel said.

Nathalie sighed then turned on her side to face him. “It just brought up some bad memories.”

“What did?”

“When they said that Nikki would be violent because her mother was in jail. The man also knew about my father. It bothered me. I’m sure it bothered her even more.”

“I didn’t ask about Nikki. I asked about you,” Gabriel said.

“Gabriel, I really don’t like talking about it,” Nathalie said.

“I tell you everything, Nathalie. I’m hurt that you don’t feel like you could do the same,” Gabriel said. 

“I like listening to you talk. I don’t like being the one doing the talking.”

“But isn’t that exactly what you accused Nikki of doing? Nathalie, please, just tell me what’s bothering you.”

She squeezed her eyes shut. “People can be so horrible to children. I hate them all. The father of the boy who hit her and the mother tried to grab Nikki. I could have fought them but then that would only make them think less of her than they already did and that is if she wasn’t hurt in the process. I was so angry but I couldn’t do anything.”

He rubbed her arm. “You did the right thing.”

“How would you know? You weren’t there.”

“Because I know you.”

“Why do people always stand back and look on as bad things happen?”

“Because people are naturally cowards, I being one of them. I’m not certain I would help anyone if it wasn’t for the miraculous. Everyone is hoping that someone else will do the right thing so they don’t have to.”

Tears dripped onto the pillow. 

“And I wondered why no one ever came for me. It was always just me in that office, no one else, and it was scary. Not even the other kids would pick up for me because they were afraid of me and I still don’t know why they treated me like that and nothing has changed in thirty years.”

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, ignoring the pain in his hip. Nathalie shook as she sobbed into his t-shirt. He didn’t doubt that with her grip on his t-shirt that it would be completely stretched out by the time she felt better but if it did work to make her feel better he’d start buying them in bulk.

“Nathalie, you may not have had anyone then but you have me now and I promise, I swear, that if you’re ever in trouble, if you ever need me or even if you just want me to be around, I will be there. You’ll never be alone again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be wrapping up soon. The Agrestes have finally started using their words. Just look at Nathalie opening up. Let me know what you think


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long long wait for a new chapter. Lots of things have been happening in addition to work stuff and my story for the gabenath minibang so I've been busy. Please accept this fluffy chapter as an apology.

Both Gabriel and Nikki were bundles of nerves but for two completely different reasons.

“Daddy, how long will the flight be? I have to make sure everything is charged so I can take pictures,” Nikki said.

“Too long,” Gabriel said. A tiny metal tube with hundreds of people inside? Why did he agree to this? There were too many people, too many emotions, too many noi—

Nathalie placed noise canceling headphones over his ears. It couldn’t block out the emotions but he could deal with that once the noise was gone. She took his hand and made him sit on a chair in the waiting room. He could see Marinette’s parents conversing by the coffee machine in the first class waiting area while the kids rummaged through the available snacks. Tom said something to Sabine and she laughed. Gabriel couldn’t do that. He could barely function outside. Nathalie was the one filling out forms and making arrangements and checking them in. He felt so useless. The sharp edge of the box in his pocket only made him feel worse. Should he even bother? Turning into a cat hadn’t been his first failed attempt at planning a proposal. If he couldn’t even manage that, how could he expect them to get married?

Nathalie sat next to him and handed him a cup of coffee. She pulled her tablet out of her bag and started reading a book. That was a good idea. Gabriel took out his new sketchbook from the carry on Nathalie had packed for him and began to sketch. It had always calmed him and today was no different. By the time they had to board the plane he was feeling a little better.

******

“We want to go exploring,” Adrien said as they took the elevator to their rooms.

“How do you have the energy to do that?” Gabriel asked.

Adrien shrugged.

“Mom, Dad, I want to go too,” Marinette said.

“The security here has a very good reputation,” Nathalie said.

“Only if you promise not to leave the hotel,” Tom said.

“Yes!” the three of them shouted. 

Gabriel held his hands over his ears. He was too tired from traveling to deal with the extra noise.

Marinette said that she left some people to take care of the crimes back in Paris so at least that was one thing he didn’t have to worry about.

The elevator doors opened. The kids ran in one direction and the adults went in the other. Tom and Sabine would be sharing a room with Marinette, Gabriel and Adrien would be sharing one and Nathalie and Nikki would share one too. Gabriel’s and Nathalie’s rooms were adjoined.

They said goodnight to the Dupains then went to their rooms. As soon as the bellboy left the room, Gabriel went into Nathalie’s. He’d felt her growing tiredness over the journey and as much as he wanted to fall into bed and sleep for the next twelve hours, he wouldn’t be able to until he knew for sure Nathalie was alright.

He found her standing on the balcony looking out at the city beneath them.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

She turned around and stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

“What’s wrong?”

“Can’t I just want to hug you?” she asked.

“Not normally,” Gabriel said. “You usually initiate only when one of us needs one.”

“Sorry. I didn’t realize,” she said. She tried to pull away. Gabriel didn’t let go of her.

“You need one now. I’m not letting go,” he said.

“Maybe we should go inside. It’s a little chilly out here,” Nathalie said.

That was the only reason he loosened his hold on her. They closed the door and went inside. Gabriel noticed she was moving stiffly.

“Nathalie, does somewhere hurt?” he asked.

She sighed. “It’s just when I get tired. I’ll be fine with a nap,” she said, sitting at the edge of her bed.

“Where hurts?” he asked. “Is it your chest?”

She shook her head and patted her stomach. “The surgery scar still hurts. It feels as if something is pulling inside me when I move sometimes.”

Though he knew now that Jeff had always planned to take her and hurt her and it hadn’t been because he’d transformed in front of an open window, he still felt the stab of guilt through his chest.

Gabriel knelt in front of her. “May I see it?” He still remembered the last time he’d forced her to show her scars. He’d promised that would never happen again.

“It’s okay. I just need a nap,” Nathalie said.

“Please.”

She didn’t move for a moment then she slowly raised the hem of her sweater. He could still see the names carved into her skin and the long incision that went down her abdomen, all made by the same man.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the one causing her the most pain at the moment. He felt her shiver.

“Sir, what are you—”

“A kiss to make it feel better,” he said. He held onto her waist and peppered her stomach with kisses that made her laugh.

“Stop. Stop,” she said, trying to get away. “It tickles.”

“Nope. Not until it feels better,” he said, giving them a few more kisses.

"It’s better. It’s better,” Nathalie said, laughing.

He paused to look up at her. “Are you sure? Because I can give them a few more.” He planted one last kiss to prove his point.

“It’s better,” Nathalie said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. “I feel better.”

“Any time they hurt, just tell me,” he said. “I hate to see you in pain.”

“It was more discomfort than anything really,” Nathalie said.

“I hate that too. Tell me when they hurt. I like it when you complain to me.”

She laughed. “That’s a weird thing to say.”

“It’s me you’re talking to,” he said. 

“Good point.”

“Nathalie, I will never try to break down those walls you’ve built around yourself but I will continue to knock on the door hoping you’d let me in one day,” Gabriel said.

“Thank you,” Nathalie said. “It may take a while though. I’m trying but instinct is so strong sometimes.”

“I can wait… on that but Nathalie, I heard bubble tea is a big thing here and—”

“We’ll get some tomorrow.”

“I can always akumatize—”

“No sir. Don’t do that.”

He sighed. “Fine… but what if—”

“No.”

“It’s so close I can almost taste it.”

Nathalie let go off him and walked over to the adjoining door. She held it open. “Go to bed Gabriel.”

He sighed again and walked over to the door, giving her a quick peck on her lips as he passed. “Get some sleep. You need it more than me,” he said.

“Of course sir. Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has turned out to be such an amazing guy but to be honest I kind of miss writing him as a selfish asshole. Oh well. Fluff is good too.
> 
> Sneak peak to my GabeNath Minibang story:
> 
> "The worst day in Ladybug's life was the day Chat Noir died."
> 
> Can't wait to hear your theories about that first line


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday month and we're stuck home in quarantine. 2020 sucks. Here's some escapism

Gabriel wasn’t looking forward to the crowd but his children wanted to see the sights and he would not allow his anxiety and sensory processing disorder to get in the way of their fun. He’s made sure to pack a bag with his art supplies and noise cancelling headphones, taken his medications and gotten his hugs from Nathalie. He was ready to brave the outside world.

“Dad you look sick,” Adrien said.

Gabriel waved his hand. “It was the ice cream we had earlier.” He really wanted to go back to the hotel.

“Look, an art store and it’s seven stories tall,” Marinette said. “Mom, Dad, we have to go inside.”

“I saw this one coming,” Sabine said. “Just try not to go overboard.”

“Mr Agreste, you know about art supplies right?” Marinette said.

“Of course I do,” he said, a little insulted. “There isn’t a medium I haven’t studied.”

“Good. You’re coming with me.”

Marinette grabbed his hand and dragged him into the store. “I’ve always wanted to try paints and I need some markers. A few new sketchbooks would be nice as well. You have to help me pick them out.” She mainly drew on her tablet and sketched in her sketchbook with colored pencils.

“Wouldn’t you rather your parents’ or your boyfriend’s opinion?” Gabriel asked.

She rolled her eyes. “They know nothing about art.” Gabriel had to agree with that. “Which one of these watercolour sets do you think I should get?” she asked, picking up two large palettes.

“Neither. You’re new to the medium. Anything more than twenty-four colors would only slow your growth.” He reached for a palette with sixteen colors. “These are a little more expensive but the quality is better. Normally I would advise you to learn how to mix some of these but the extra browns and neutrals would come in handy.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” she said, putting it in her cart. “Now for brushes.”

The others wandered around the store while Gabriel and Marinette shopped. He picked up a few things for himself and so did the others. Even Nathalie had found a pen she particularly liked. She so rarely ever wanted anything that Gabriel paid for it immediately along with a spare just in case. Marinette walked out with a few bags filled with art supplies. 

“I can’t wait to try all of these out,” she said. 

“Me too,” he said. His house needed new paintings and getting a supply of high quality paints gave him enough inspiration for dozens. His stash of sketches and candid photos they didn’t know he’d taken would be scoured for even more inspiration. The store had been quiet and the talk of art supplies had calmed him enough so that when Nikki spotted a café filled with pink, he didn’t feel as panicked as he had before.

“Dad, look at all the bubble tea they serve,” Adrien said.

“Gabriel, go easy on them. You wouldn’t want to have to use a public toilet,” Nathalie said softly.

He shuddered at the thought and ended up trying just two new flavors. He’d get more later.

Sabine and Tom had the most fun out of everyone, trying out all the new pastries.

They walked around a little more then the kids met up with Kagami and went off to do something with Marinette’s parents. Gabriel and Nathalie went back to the hotel, Nathalie to make sure things were fine back in Paris and Gabriel to recover.

He’d just curled up in bed with a new sketchbook when Nathalie entered the room having changed into custom made pajamas done by him and Adrien. He knew Adrien was only learning how to sew so he could spend time with Gabriel and Marinette but Gabriel wasn’t complaining. Nikki liked wearing all her new clothes. Nathalie was usually a little harder to convince but the tears threat worked well on her as well.

“Mrs Tsurugi just called,” she said.

Gabriel groaned. “It was bound to happen at some point. What did she say?”

“She said that I should ‘tell that big baby to stop avoiding her’ which I took to mean she’s inviting you over for dinner,” Nathalie said. Gabriel knew Tomoe long enough to know that was exactly what she was saying. 

“I suppose we must.”

“And Adrien texted saying that he and Marinette worked hard on our clothes and if we don’t wear them they’ll cry.”

Tears. Adrien knew how to manipulate his weaknesses. He wasn’t sure if he should be annoyed or proud.

“Fine. I suppose we must,” Gabriel said.

“You’re sulking,” Nathalie said.

“I’m not sulking.”

“Yes you are.”

“Keep saying that and I’ll akumatize a bellboy to buy me bubble tea.”

Nathalie rolled her eyes. “You could just call Adrien and tell him to bring you some when he comes back to change.” She turned to go back to her room. “I’m going to take a nap.”

“You want to take a nap and you’re leaving?” Gabriel asked.

Nathalie paused at the door for a few moments then she turned around and walked back over to the bed. She curled up under the covers next to him. She looked so cute he had to hug her. 

“Weren’t you going to draw?” she asked.

“I am a master of multitasking. I can cuddle and draw at the same time,” Gabriel said.

She chuckled into his chest. “You suck at multitasking.”

“Don’t you have a nap to take?”

She chuckled again and snuggled up closer. Soon he felt her steady breathing. A lazy afternoon spent drawing with his girlfriend sleeping in his arms while the kids were out having fun and then they would come back and they’d have dinner together? Perfect. It was perfect. Life was perfect and he wished it would stay like this forever.

******

“Adrien, put that comb down!” Gabriel shouted. 

The comb fell out of Adrien’s hand. “What? What happened?”

Gabriel picked it up from the ground. “How dare you use this thing in your hair?”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to go bald from using a comb.”

“You will if you keep using this thing,” Gabriel said, holding the comb between his index finger and thumb. “Nooroo, dispose of this.”

“Of course Master,” Nooroo said.

“You,” he said pointing at Adrien. “Sit.”

Adrien sat in the chair in front of the mirror knowing that it was useless to try to argue with him. If he was being honest, he didn’t mind when his father did his hair.

The adjoining door opened and Nikki ran in wearing a cute pink dress that Marinette had designed for her. They were thinking about a new children’s line.

“Daddy, do mine next,” she said. She liked it when Gabriel combed her hair. He should treasure this time before she became a teenager and wanted to do everything on her own.

“Gabriel, I can wear heels now,” Nathalie said, holding up the sandals he’d packed for her. 

“You still get dizzy sometimes,” he said.

“Only when one of you stress me out.”

“No heels. I don’t want you falling and getting hurt,” he said. “And they match that dress.”

Nathalie wore a long flowing emerald green dress with long sleeves and a skirt that floated around her long legs. The silver designs helped to bring out the blue in her eyes and contrasted nicely with the red in her hair. Gabriel wouldn’t have wanted her to be wearing so many colors but Marinette and Adrien had insisted and he had to admit, Nathalie was able to pull of any dress.

Gabriel wore a dark gray suit with silver lining the lapels with a green shirt and silver tie. Adrien had designed this one. Adrien wore a simple shirt, tie and waistcoat with black jeans and Nikki wore a cute pink summer dress.

“You need to wear the sweater,” Nathalie said. 

“No. It would hide the butterflies,” Nikki said.

“At least carry it with you.”

“I won’t need it.”

Nathalie looked as if she was getting a headache.

“Sit Nikki,” Gabriel said. Adrien got off so Nikki could sit. He made three braids at the front left of her head then tied her hair in a ponytail and clipped a butterfly pin in her hair. 

“Now your turn,” he said to Nathalie. She sat on the chair. He pulled out the inhaler. “But first we have to do this.”

She groaned. “I don’t need that anymore.”

“You’re breathing fine because you’re using this,” he said. She sighed and let him give her the two puffs then work on her hair.

Marinette came to get Adrien and Nikki wearing a blue dress of her own creation. Kagami wanted to show them something and they’d meet up at the Tsurugi house. The Dupains had already left to have a dinner date on their own.

Gabriel and Nathalie took a car to the Tsurugi house. They were met at the door by a man in a suit.

“Please follow me to the dining room,” he said. 

Nathalie glanced at Gabriel who shrugged. They followed the man into a large room with a table in the center, a table set for two. Romantic music floated in the air. Gabriel turned to Nathalie.

“I think we were set up,” he said.

Nathalie’s eyes narrowed. “We were most definitely set up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel rates his cuddling skills as 15/10. Nathalie grudgingly agrees with him


	10. Chapter 10

“I think we were set up,” Gabriel said.

“We were most definitely set up,” Nathalie said.

“We might as well take advantage of this,” Gabriel said. He pulled out one of the chairs for Nathalie to sit then sat in the opposite one.

Marinette wheeled in a cart with food while Adrien carried a champagne bucket. Marinette placed two plates in front of them. Adrien leaned over to pour the champagne.

“What are you doing?” Gabriel hissed. 

Adrien pressed a small box into Gabriel’s hand. “Setting the mood,” he whispered. Gabriel glanced over at Nathalie. She was laughing at something Marinette had said. Adrien shot him a wink. “Good luck.”

“Wait,” Gabriel hissed. Adrien ignored him.

“Something wrong?” Nathalie asked.

He cleared his throat. “No. Nothing at all.” He leaned over. “What do you think they have planned?” he asked.

Nathalie shrugged. “Maybe they want something.”

He nodded and cleaned the box in his hand. “Maybe,” he said. She didn’t seem to suspect anything. He picked at his food. “Is everything alright back in Paris?”

She nodded. “For now at least. I’ll have to check my email when we get back to the hotel.”

“Okay. That’s good,” he said.

They finished the meal in silence. Gabriel tasted nothing. 

Nikki and Kagami came in with the cart again to take the plates and serve the dessert. 

“You’re stalling,” Nikki whispered.

“Stop harassing me,” Gabriel hissed.

They both left again.

“Okay. They want something but I’m not sure what,” Nathalie whispered.

“I think I may have an idea,” Gabriel said.

She looked confused. “Is it that car Adrien wanted? Because I told him he has to at least get a license first.”

“You didn’t tell me anything about that,” Gabriel said.

She gave him a withering look. “You were the one who told me to handle those sort of requests and you don’t even know your bank account information.”

“You already have my wallet and the keys to my house and cars and my company,” he said. 

Nathalie shrugged again. “I’m good at my job.”

His fingers tightened around the box. “Would you be opposed to taking on one more role?”

She sipped her champagne. “What do you mean? Do you have another project idea?” Gabriel stood, his heart hammering in his chest. “Sir?”

He knelt in front of her and opened the box to reveal the ring he’d designed himself. There was only one in existence. Nathalie deserved nothing less. 

“Will you marry me?”

At first she didn’t react, then her eyes widened and she coughed into her hand. “Are you sure?”

“What kind of answer is that?”

“I don’t know. I panicked.”

“I’m the one with the ring,” Gabriel said.

“I was not prepared for this,” Nathalie said.

His stomach sunk. “Is that a no then?” He moved to close the box. Nathalie grabbed his hand.

“No. I mean yes. My answer is yes,” she said, smiling, her eyes going glassy.

Gabriel hugged her so suddenly the chair Nathalie was sitting on tipped over. He landed on the floor and she landed on top of him. The door to the dining room burst open and the kids ran in followed by Tomoe, Sabine and Tom.

“Are you okay?” Adrien asked.

“Really Mr Agreste?” Marinette asked. “How did you even manage that?”

“So everyone was in on it?” Nathalie asked. Adrien helped her up. Gabriel got to his feet, his cheeks going red.

“He’s been trying to propose for months but kept messing it up,” Marinette said. “So we decided to help.”

Gabriel shoved her to the side. 

“Months?” Nathalie asked. “But we just started dating.”

“Minor details,” Gabriel said. He took her hand and slipped on the ring before she could change her mind. “Finally,” he said, pulling her in for a kiss. “I’ve wanted to do that all evening.”

“This never gets any less gross the more I see it,” Adrien said.

Gabriel and Nathalie glanced at each other then stood on either side. They bent down and kissed both his cheeks. His eyes widened. Gabriel pulled back and looked at Marinette.

“Got it?” he asked.

She waved her phone. “Got it.”

“Gross!” Adrien shouted. He glared at Marinette. “Give me that phone!” She ran away. He chased after her. Gabriel felt his phone vibrate and knew she’d sent him the picture.

Tomoe walked up to him and whacked his shin with her cane. “Took you long enough. You couldn’t even do this without help.”

Gabriel hugged her. “I’ll take that as a congrats.”

She huffed.

“Congrats,” Kagami said. 

Nikki hugged his leg. “Does this mean we’re going to have a wedding?” she asked. “And I get to be flower girl?”

Gabriel lifted her up. “Who else could be flower girl except my princess?” he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Congrats,” Tom said, clapping him on the back.

Sabine took Nathalie’s hand. “I’m so happy for you.”

“I want to design the wedding ring,” Adrien said.

“I already called dibs on that,” Marinette said.

“I thought you’d want to design the wedding dress,” he said.

“No need. Mr Agreste already designed one a few months ago,” Marinette said, holding out her phone. Gabriel’s eyes widened. It was the flowing blue dress he’d designed for her before they’d even begun dating.

“How did you find that?”

“You didn’t turn your computer off,” she said. “I made some minor changes.” She held out the adjusted design.

"Are you saying your designs are better than mine?" Gabriel asked.

"Uh, yes?" Marinette said.

"Excellent."

“It’s beautiful,” Nathalie said.

“It is,” Gabriel said pouting. Was the student going to surpass the teacher? He couldn’t allow that! He needed to design more.

“Look!” Nikki shouted, pointing outside the window. 

Everyone went to stand on the balcony as the sky shimmered in green and blue.

“It’s so beautiful,” Nathalie said. 

Gabriel turned around to look at Marinette. She grinned and gave him a thumbs’ up. She’d figured out the incantation. He smiled and gave her a nod of thanks then he turned to Nathalie. She looked up at him then tiptoed so she could kiss his lips. 

“I love you,” she said.

His eyes widened. She’d never said that before. He knew she loved him to death, he’d never once doubted that, but hearing her say it, that was completely different.

Gabriel wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer so he could kiss her. Everything was right. Everything was perfect. His world was complete.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She said yes!
> 
> This virus thing is stressful in so many ways. Hope this makes you feel a bit better. This story was never meant to be this long but I keep getting ideas. Gonna have to end it soon. I've been neglecting my GabeNath Minibang story


	11. Chapter 11

Nikki opened her eyes. Something had woken her up but she wasn’t sure what it was. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at Nathalie in the bed next to hers. She heard a soft groan.

“Nathalie?” she asked. The woman groaned again, still asleep. Nikki went over and shook her shoulder. “Nathalie, wake up.”

Her eyes popped open. Sweat dripped down her face. She sat up and dragged a hand down her face.

“Did I wake you?” she asked, her voice even as always.

“Were you having a nightmare?” Nikki asked.

“Yes, but I’m fine now. Thanks for waking me.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. You can go back to sleep now.”

Nikki looked at her a little longer then went back to her bed to lie down. Neither one of them said anything for a moment.

“I’m surprised you helped with the proposal,” Nathalie said.

“Daddy is happy with you. I like when he’s happy,” Nikki paused, “and I don’t hate you.”

“Now that has to be the most shocking thing I’ve heard today,” Nathalie said.

“Do you regret saying yes? Is that why you had a nightmare?”

“No."

"Do you hate the idea of being our step-mom?"

"I don't think anything would really change."

Nikki couldn't argue with that. Nathalie practically lived at the house and took them to school and picked them up and helped with their homework.

"Then why are you still getting nightmares?"

"Nightmares are common for me,” she said.

“They never go away?” Nikki asked.

“They do,” Nathalie said.

“But you just said that they haven’t.”

“They don’t come when there’s someone to chase them away for me.”

“Like Daddy?”

“Yes.”

“He chases mine away too.”

Nathalie chuckled for a moment then she went silent. “I don’t regret saying yes, I could never regret that. I just feel a little strange.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve never thought of the future. I tackled every day as it came. But now I’m thinking of the future and it’s a little scary.”

“What do you mean?” Nikki asked.

“Now I have something to lose.”

“I don’t think he could ever break up with you,” Nikki said.

“That’s not what I mean. It’s a little hard to explain,” Nathalie said. “Just go back to sleep. Marinette mentioned going to a bunny cafe tomorrow.”

Nikki didn’t say anything for a moment then she took her pillow and went to lie down next to Nathalie on her bed. She held her hand.

“I’ll chase them away tonight,” Nikki said. “You can go back to sleep.”

Nathalie didn’t say anything. After a few moments, Nikki heard her steady breathing then Nathalie rolled onto her side and put her arm around Nikki hugging her closer. Nikki froze for a moment then realized something. It… didn’t feel too bad. It felt kind of nice and comfortable and safe.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

******

Gabriel closed the door and went back to his bed with a smile. Nathalie’s nightmare had woken him up too but seeing them actually talking stopped him from entering. He hadn't wanted to interrupt. 

He could feel their peaceful sleep. Nathalie had said yes to his proposal and now his two girls were getting along. It was the best day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We needed at least one more conversation between the two girls before we wrap things up. Just two chapters to go... I think. Definitely not more than three. I tried to make their relationship progress somewhat realistically. Let me know what you think


	12. Chapter 12

“You’re going to make me addicted to these things,” Sabine said, sipping her bubble tea.

“You just keep spreading your addiction,” Nathalie said.

“I regret nothing,” Gabriel said.

Currently the five adults were sitting at an outside table in front of a regular cafe while the kids were in a bunny cafe nearby. Gabriel had made sure to make them put on raincoats before they went to pet the bunnies so that the fur wouldn’t stay on their clothes and affect Nathalie.

“I didn’t know you got a divorce,” Tom said.

Gabriel shifted in his chair. “Yes. It came through a while ago. She’s been missing for so long that it processed quickly.”

“I told you not to marry her in the first place,” Tomoe said. “Even Audrey told you not to.”

“Yes yes,” Gabriel said. They’d had that conversation before. 

Tomoe huffed. “At least you made a better choice this time. Nathalie can actually function like an adult.”

“Thank you Mrs Tsurugi,” Nathalie said.

“We all know Gabriel couldn’t survive on his own,” Tomoe said.

“Hey,” Gabriel said. The others chuckled. He just rolled his eyes. He was still in a good mood from the day before. 

Nathalie got a message on her phone. “Sir, it’s an update from Mark. It’s been almost six weeks and his wife hasn’t rejected the bone marrow. The doctors say she isn’t cured but she should improve a lot.”

Gabriel sighed with relief. “That’s good news. I could do with another bubble tea to celebrate. Anyone want anything else?”

“I like this tart,” Nathalie said then she began to cough.

“Nathalie?” Gabriel asked. He looked around and saw a man at the table next to them smoking. Nathalie wheezed. Her lips began to turn blue. He put an arm around her shoulder to hold her body upright and fumbled around in his pocket for her rescue inhaler. Tomoe said something to the man. Gabriel only cared about the woman in his arms.

“We’ll take my car. You two get the kids. I’ll send it back once we reach the hospital,” Tomoe said.

Gabriel lifted Nathalie and carried her to the car the stopped outside the cafe. She clawed at the neck of her sweater, her eyes wide and panicked. He tore the sweater down the front then used Nooroo’s inhaler. 

“We’ll be there soon,” he said.

She managed a weak nod, every breath coming out a wheeze.

The car pulled up in front of the hospital. Tomoe sent it back for the others. She spoke to the nurses as they took Nathalie into the emergency room. He was thankful she was there. He knew a bit of Japanese but his brain wasn’t working well enough to handle a conversation.

“What did they say?” he asked when the nurses left.

“To wait. They’ll let us know as soon as they can.”

He could see them work on her from where he stood nearby. He saw them cut away the remaining of her sweater. He saw them put a ventilator around her face. He saw the doctor put a tube in her arm. He saw her wide and panicked eyes and heard her wheezing. He felt his own chest tighten

The nurse pulled the curtain around the bed.

“Gabriel. Gabriel,” Tomoe said, snapping him out of his daze. “She’ll be fine.”

She had to be fine. She had to pull through.

Minutes or hours later a nurse came to talk to Tomoe and he saw them wheeling the bed out of the emergency room.

“She says she’s stable now but she has to stay for a few days just in case,” Tomoe said.

“Can we see her?”

“She says yes.”

Gabriel went in the direction he’d seen them go. The nurses were hooking up the machines to her chest. She was completely bare from the waist up underneath the thin blanket but looked too out of it to notice. He went to stand by the bed. He brushed her hair out of her face and rested his hand on her cheek. Most of her face was covered by a large mask.

“They say she needs her rest. Only two visitors at a time,” Tomoe said.

“I’m not leaving,” Gabriel said.

“I know. I told them you were her husband and they said you can stay with her if you want but just you.”

“Thank you,” he said.

Nathalie didn’t seem to be registering the conversation. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused.

“Are you sure she’s okay?” he asked.

“They say she’s tired and the drugs may make her a bit whoozy.”

“Nathalie, you’re going to be fine. Do you understand me?” he asked.

She didn’t move for a few moments then he saw a slight, weak nod of her head.

“They want us to leave so they could change her,” Tomoe said.

Gabriel had to tear himself away from her side to leave the room. The others met them outside.

“How is she?” Adrien asked.

“Weak, tired,” Gabriel said. “Only two people can go in at a time. Be quiet. Try not to overwhelm her. She can’t speak right now.”

The door opened and the nurses told them two could enter. Adrien and Nikki went first. 

“I need some coffee,” Gabriel said.

He got some from a machine nearby then took it outside to sit on a bench away from everyone. He felt when someone sat next to him.

“How are you holding up?” Tom asked.

“I’m not the one lying in the hospital bed,” Gabriel said.

“I know. I asked how you were doing.”

“How do you think I’m doing? We haven’t even been engaged for a full day and she’s…” Gabriel hung his head. He reached into his pocket for Nooroo’s tablets and inhaler and the normal rescue inhaler. “Two pumps morning and evening. One tablet with dinner. I’ve been so careful and yet still, she still ends up exposed to something that triggers it. No matter what I do it isn’t enough.”

“You can’t save her from everything.”

“I know. I know.”

“Asthma is one of the most common illness on the planet. The doctors know what they’re doing,” Tom said.

“It’s not just asthma,” Gabriel said. He sighed. “Last year she was kidnapped. She was hurt really badly, internal bleeding, broken bones, she had to have a tube down her throat because she couldn’t breathe on her own and every time she ends up in the hospital, I remember seeing her like that. Her lungs are damaged and scarred. Tom, in the past year I’ve come this close to losing her no less than five times. Do you know how terrifying that is?”

“No. I don’t.”

“I still see that image in my dreams and today, watching them work on her, it was like I was living it all over again.” Gabriel looked down at the coffee in his hands. “More than anything I want her to be healthy and strong but she still ends up back here.”

“She may not be healthy but she is strong,” Tom said. “She’ll pull through. I know it.”

Gabriel didn’t say anything for a moment. “I have something to confess.”

“You don’t need to confess anything to me.”

That was true but Gabriel needed to talk to someone and he felt comfortable with Tom.

“Emilie is dead,” Gabriel said. “She’s not missing. She fell into a coma and died.”

“Does Adrien know?”

Gabriel nodded. “Yes. She left me for another and then got sick and died.”

“I can see why you’d want to keep that a secret,” Tom said.

Gabriel forced on a smile. “You’re handling this so well.”

“I won’t claim to understand but I know you must have your reasons.”

“Thank you,” Gabriel said. He looked up at the hospital. “I’ve lost my wife once. I can’t go through that again.”

“That I can understand. I don’t know what I’d do if Sabine died,” Tom said. He rested his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “But even knowing that the time together may be short we both know it will be worth it.”

“Yes. For Nathalie, I’d do anything. She’s worth everything and so much more. I’ve made many mistakes before. I don’t want to repeat them. That’s the scariest part of all. I’m trying but I’m not sure it’s enough.”

“Adrien boasts about you,” Tom said.

Gabriel turned to him. “He what?”

Tom smiled and nodded. “He said he was proud of you for making it to the first round of his fencing tournament before you had to leave and that you attempted his video games. Maybe you can’t save them from everything but don’t think they don’t see your effort or that they don’t appreciate it. Even Marinette speaks highly of you. I love seeing her so excited about designing. I just wish she’d sleep more,” he said, laughing.

“She has talent and she’s started to get the drive. When she wants to be successful as much as she wants to breathe, that’s when she will be,” Gabriel said.

“She wants it more than sleep, I can tell you that much,” Tom said. “Gabriel, you can’t prevent every problem or asthma attack from happening. That doesn’t mean you’re a bad husband or father. You just have to do your best and stay with them when things get hard.”

Gabriel nodded. 

Tom stood. “I’ll go check on them,” he walked away.

“Master?” Nooroo asked from his jacket.

“I’ll be fine. Nathalie will be fine too, right?”

“Once everyone leaves I can see what I can do. The hardest part is over already.”

“Thank you Nooroo.”

“But Master, asthma is common.”

“I know.”

“My medicine can help other people,” Nooroo said. “I want to help more people.”

“I know,” Gabriel said. “I’ve been thinking that maybe Adrien wouldn’t mind having a lab.”

“He helps me make her medicine all the time,” Nooroo said. 

“Starting a pharmaceutical company won’t be easy,” Gabriel said. He felt the kwami shift in his pocket. 

“I know, but it will be worth it. We can talk to Adrien,” Nooroo said. “Marinette can take over the fashion company and Adrien is more interested in medicine anyway.”

“Once we’re back in Paris we’ll discuss it more,” Gabriel said. He stood. “Let’s go see Nathalie.”

******

Adrien and Nikki went back to the hotel with the Dupains. Gabriel stayed with Nathalie. He’d calmed down enough to use his rudimentary Japanese. He’d still need Tomoe’s or Kagami’s help with the paperwork. Nathalie would normally handle everything. He depended on her for so much.

“Gabriel,” Nathalie said, her voice weak and hoarse.

Gabriel got up from the sofa bed he’d been lying on. In his haste to get to her side, he tripped over the corner of the blanket.

“Do you need something?” he asked.

She reached for his hand and held it to her cheek, her eyes still closed, the mask still tight around her face. “Just this.”

Gabriel smiled and bent down to press a small kiss to her forehead. “I thought I’d lose you today.”

“You won’t get rid of me that easily,” she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let this story end without a little angst. *smirk*
> 
> This story may be finished but their story isn't over yet. Child Again is the final installment in this trilogy. It should be up soon. I've had this written since January but I haven't edited it yet

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, it took forever for me to post this. In my defense I wrote 91,000 words of fanfiction in two months. I needed a break. Anyway, this turned out longer than I expected. Let me know what you think. Yes, I know I suck at comedy *cries* I'm trying, even though it ended the way it did. 
> 
> PS. I should point out that his medicines did not change him into a cuddly guy. Trust me, this guy was touchy feely from the very beginning (please refer to Miracle Queen and like any GabeNath compilation on YouTube). His depression and anxiety was stopping this. This dummy is the real him


End file.
